Recueil de drables, Défi perpétuel 2
by tenshihouou
Summary: Voici un recueil de drables sur des associations de personnages au hasard! Vous trouverez des thèmes variés et des couples étonnants alors laissez vous tenter. Je précise qu'il n'y aura pas forcément que de la romance. Chap 4 : Aizawa et Kurogiri (pas de romance) Chap 5 : Shinso et Dabi
1. KirishimaHagakure

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas My hero academia et ne tire aucun profit de ce recueil.**

_**Correction des fautes le 25/03/20**_

En tout cas voici le premier drable! J'espère que vous allez prendre plaisir à le lire!

* * *

**Tooru Hagakure et Eijirou Kirishima + Fleurs.**

C'était leur premier rendez-vous et Kirishima paniquait !

Tooru et lui se connaissaient depuis le lycée, il devait cependant avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle, d'une certaine manière, il était difficile de faire attention à la fille invisible (littéralement) au milieu des personnages haut en couleur de la classe de héros!

Finalement une fois diplômés et chacun prenant son propre chemin, ils avaient définitivement perdu contact. C'était le cas jusqu'à il y a deux mois, une banale fin de journée d'automne, Kirishima poursuivait un vilain voleur de sac a main quand celui-ci était violemment entré en contact avec quelqu'un au détour d'une ruelle avant de se faire prendre en otage par un évadé ayant réussi à échapper à la vigilance de la police et pour suivi par nulle autre que Hagakure Tooru.

Une fois la situation démêlée (et le voleur de sac à main traumatisé à jamais), Hagakure avait invité kirishima à prendre un verre. De fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois avant que Tooru agacée d'attendre qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains lui demande de sortir avec lui.

Et le voilà aujourd'hui à essayer de décider s'il devait ou non apporter un cadeau pour leur première sortie officielle. Après un appel à Bakugou qui c'était soldé par une litanie d'insultes et un appel à Kaminari qui lui avait conseillé d'apporter des chocolats, il s'était décidé à en acheter, et maintenant, 30 minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous il se rendait compte que laisser des chocolats sur le rebord d'une fenêtre en plein été avait pour résultat du chocolat fondu! On en revenait donc à la situation actuelle, Kirishima paniquait !

Le problème étant qu'il n'y avait pas de chocolaterie sur le chemin du rendez-vous et il n'avait pas le temps de faire un détour. Se résignant à faire mieux la prochaine fois, il partit en courant, il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit en retard. Mais, apercevant quelque chose du coin de l'œil, il fit rapidement demi-tour, il serait peut-être en retard, mais personne ne pourrait dire qu'il ne fait pas les choses correctement.

Au point de rendez-vous, Tooru, agacée du retard, vérifiait pour encore une fois sa montre quand elle vit enfin apparaître Eijirou. Sur le point de le bouder au moins un peu pour son retard, elle fut interrompue par Kirishima lui tendant un magnifique bouquet de fleurs.

-Je suis désolé du retard, j'espère que tu accepteras quand même mes sentiments.

Saisissant le bouquet composé d'aubépine (pour l'espoir), d'un camélia rouge (pour le charme), de chrysanthème rouge ("Je vous aime.") et de clématite ("J'aime votre esprit."), en rougissant, elle accepta les excuses, se demandant brièvement si Kirishima connaissait la signification de son cadeau.

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire, car au final, l'important, c'est qu'il avait pensé à elle et fait de véritables efforts pour lui faire plaisir.


	2. UrarakaAsui

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas My hero academia et ne tire aucun profit de ce recueil.**

_**Correction des fautes le 25/03/20**_

Voilà le second a la suite du premier en cadeau! le troisième arrivera dans la semaine normalement!

* * *

**Ochaco Uraraka et Tsuyu Asui Âmes soeurs.**

La première fois qu'Uraraka regarda Asui, elle ne fit pas très attention. Une bonne partie de celle-ci étant fixée sur Midoriya et Iida, elle se contenta de saluer et de se présenter sans faire attention au fil rouge autour du petit doigt de sa camarade.

La seconde fois, elle l'admira pour ses performances au test surprise d'Aizawa sensei pour leur premier jour. Dans le vestiaire, elle engagea la conversation avec la jeune fille qui lui souriait avec un léger amusement. Elle se demanda pourquoi, mais ne chercha pas à approfondir la question.

La troisième fois, elle la serra dans ses bras après l'attaque du SCA avant de faire de même à ses camarades les plus proches. Elle était juste soulagée qu'ils s'en soient tous sortis en un seul morceau.

La quatrième fois, c'est Tsuyu qui vient la rejoindre dans les vestiaires après sa défaite au festival sportif et la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

La cinquième fois était la même journée alors qu'ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires, après que le stress de la compétition et l'amertume de la défaite se soient dissipés, elle prêta attention pour la première fois depuis longtemps à son fil d'âme sœur. Étonnée de la voir tendue, elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à une petite main et le cœur battant, remonta le regard finissant par croiser celui amusé de sa camarade de classe et se rappela qu'elle lui avait lancé ce même regard au début de l'année. Elle se mit à rire avant de serrer son âme sœur dans ses bras. Au final, la journée n'était pas si mauvaise !


	3. KurogiriHitoshi

Disclaimer : BNHA ne m'appartiens pas, pas plus que ses personnages!

Bon, voilà le troisième drable! Merci de lire les avertissements si dessous et bonne lecture!

_**Correction des fautes le 25/03/20**_

**Avertissements : Rating M, Mention de relation avec un mineur, Mention de somnophilie**

* * *

**Hitoshi Shinsou et Kurogiri/Black Mist + Multi-tâches.**

Depuis ce jour-là, la seule personne que Shigaraki respectait et écoutait réellement avait disparu. Sans compter que mine de rien, c'est lui qui donnait les principales idées de plans de la ligue des méchants. Ce qui au final entraînait le double de travail pour Shinso qui devait encore plus souvent éviter qu'un Shigaraki déprimé (et donc violent) ne tue un subordonné (Oui, oui, c'est en fait 90 ％ du boulot ! Vous le voulez ? ) et qui devait en plus l'aider à dresser des plans. Parce que oui, le fait d'être un autre gamin recueilli par all for one (Une histoire de parent qui abandonne leur enfant, car il a un pouvoir de "vilain". Même si ce n'est pas comme s'il peut les contredire maintenant!) semblait faire de lui le "lieutenant" de Shigaraki et s'était donc son boulot de faire en sorte que tout ne parte pas en couille.

Un contact contre sa nuque le fit se tendre jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le contact étrangement tangible, mais sans forme réelle de Kurogiri. Laissant ses épaules se détendre avec un petit soupir, il savoura le massage. Heureusement, il n'était pas tout seul dans sa galère ! Sans Kurogiri pour le soutenir, il aurait sûrement déjà ordonné à Shigaraki d'aller se suicider dans un coin!

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu sembles sur le point de t'effondrer !

Se redressant, il laissa son dos se reposer contre le torse de son amant, penchant la tête vers l'arrière, il lui adressa un petit sourire narquois.

-Peut-être que si j'avais de la compagnie, je pourrais mieux me détendre.

-Tu es censé te reposer pas te détendre.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ça s'appelle du multi-tâche !

-Non, juste de la somnophilie !

-Exactement ce que je disais !

Se redressant, il commença à se diriger vers l'escalier jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu peux toujours me rejoindre dans dix minutes si tu veux être sûr que je me repose !

* * *

Voilà la fin ! J'avoue que j'ai été tenté de poursuivre ^^  
J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
À la prochaine !


	4. Aizawa et Kurogiri

Disclaimer : BNHA ne m'appartient pas.

_**Correction des fautes le 25/03/20**_

Alors, voilà la suite, je tient à préciser que **ce n'est pas une romance** cette fois! La raison est juste que dès que j'ai vue l'appariement et le thème l'idée m'est venue de suite et ce n'était pas une romance!

Rating K+

* * *

**Shouta Aizawa/Eraserhead et Kurogiri/Black Mist + Rêve.**

Cela fait déjà une semaine que l'incident de l'USJ s'est déroulé, une semaine qu'il doit supporter ces foutus bandages, une semaine que les rêves ont commencés.

Être un héros professionnel apporte son lot de blessures et de traumatismes, se serait mentir de dire qu'il ne lui arrive jamais de revivre en rêve des moments particulièrement difficiles (peu importe combien on peut en sauver, il y en a toujours qu'on laisse tomber ). Dieu, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est en manque constant de sommeil, on ne peut pas dire que son insomnie s'est calmée depuis qu'il a commencé sa carrière (mais il n'a jamais regretté, non le passé et passé et il doit juste faire mieux.)!

Ses rêves donc ! Parfois, il rêve du moment où les méchants ont passé le portail, le moment où il a réalisé qu'il devrait se battre seul (car 13 peuvent importer son quirk n'est pas un combattant) et parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il les laisse seul et sans défense (Ce sont des enfants, et ils sont sa responsabilité, et il est hors de question de les laisser tomber. ) mais ça va parce qu'il est fort alors il fait taire ses doutes et se lance au combat.

Quelquefois, il rêve su moment où il est à terre, les bras brisés, les yeux brûlants (et pendant un moment, il n'est pas sur de pouvoirs les ouvrir à nouveau.), il rêve du cris de Midoriya et de la main qui se rapproche d'Asui (et il se rappelle la douleur de la main qui décompose ses tissus couche après couche et cette main s'approche de son élève ), ses yeux brûlent mais il réussit à activer son quirk (il ne manquera pas à ses élèves.).

Ça va, il est habitué, il se remettra et ses élèves aussi. Alors il surmonte ces rêves comme il là toujours fait (S'inquiéter pour ce qui est déjà fait est irrationnel. ) .

Mais de temps en temps, il rêve qu'il est en bas de l'escalier, seul rempart entre ses élèves et les méchants. Il rêve d'une brume qui se forme en haut, devant ses élèves (et il essaye de les rejoindre, mais il ne peut pas), il rêve de cette brume qui engloutit ses étudiants (et ils disparaissent, il ne sait pas où ils sont et il ne peut pas aller à leur recherche ), il rêve de 13 qui tombe (et ses étudiants sont seuls, et ce méchant n'est pas du même calibre que ceux qu'il affronte), il rêve de ce qu'il se serait passé si le méchant (Black mist) ne les avait pas dispersés dans l'USJ, mais loin, loin de sa portée (plus que maintenant) et loin de la porté des renforts (ils doivent arriver, sinon ...).

Il rêve de ce moment-là avec une clarté qui efface les autres souvenirs brumeux et il ressent l'angoisse et la colère (et c'est irrationnel, les méchants sont méchants et il ne doit pas laisser leurs actes l'atteindre). Shigaraki à attaqué l'USJ mais il ne se sent pas en colère contre lui (méfiance et détermination à l'arrêter, c'est tout, c'est logique) mais il rêve et il est remplis de colère car là ou Shigaraki là attaqué et à cherché à atteindre ses élèves (c'était son plan après tout), Kurogiri les à séparés, les à enlevés de sa vision et de sa protection (il là passé lui, c'est son échec), il à battu 13 et à mis ses étudiants seuls face à des méchants (sans sauvegarde et hors de sa portée).

Alors, Aizawa rêve et Eraserhead promet, il promet qu'il arrêtera Black mist, et qu'il ne le laissera plus jamais le séparer de ses élèves (à ce moment-là, il est persuadé qu'i n'échouera pas, qu'il n'échouera plus).

Il n'a pas peur d'être blessé, mais il se rend compte que maintenant, il a quelqu'un pour qui avoir peur.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire !


	5. ShinsoDabi

**Disclaimer : BNHA appartient a son auteur, pas à moi et je fait cette fiction sans but lucratif.**

**Attention RATED T**

Bon voilà la suite, j'ai été bien inspirée par le couple/thème du coup aussitôt écrit aussitôt posté! Merci aux commentaire précédents qui m'ont rappelés cette série!

J'espère que cela va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Hitoshi Shinso et Dabi/Crématorium + Désir**

Shinsou, dos au comptoir un coude reposant distraitement dessus regardait d'un œil vague la dispute devant lui. C'était apparemment une nouvelle dispute avec Dabi vs Shigaraki concernant la ligue, Dabi étant déterminé à ne pas s'éloigner de la ligne morale de Stain et Shigaraki considérant cela comme secondaire face à son objectif de détruire one for all et tout ce qui se qui cherche à l'en empêcher ! Voyant les flammes bleues commencer à danser par endroits sur le corps de Dabi et Shigaraki commencer à se griffer le coup nerveusement, il tourna son regard vers Kurogiri. Celui-ci ignorait de son mieux le bruit et prenais bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Cela en soi était un très clair "démerde toi, pas mon problème !"

Shinso tourna à nouveau son regard vers la dispute pensivement, que faire ?  
Parfois, il se disait que ce serait juste plus facile de tous leur ordonner d'aller se pendre ! Il pourrait enfin avoir de la paix et du sommeil. Dieu, il manquait tellement son sommeil, entre infiltrer l'UA et aider Shigaraki à gérer la ligue des vilains, il se demandait parfois pourquoi il supportais ça ! Puis il pensait à sensei et il se rappelais que 1 s'il tuait tout le monde all for one le ferais terriblement souffrir (et il se savait bien incapable de lui faire face ) et 2 il est d'accord avec toute cette merde de détruire la société des héros pour le seul homme à l'avoir traité comme un humain décent quand il était gosse, alors certes cela causerait beaucoup de mort et de chaos mais il à jamais prétendu se battre pour quelque chose de juste tout comme il ne prétendais pas être sains d'esprit (il s'était défait de cette illusion il y a longtemps, il était trop brisé à la fois par son passé et pas la morale tordue de son éducation) !

Laissant son regard se focaliser à nouveau sur les deux agités, il ne pouvais s'empêcher d'être fasciné par les flammes dansantes sur l'homme tout aussi fascinant, son regard dériva sur les cicatrices, Dabi n'étais pas un bel homme à proprement parler mais il ne pouvais pas nier que le regarder surtout lorsqu'il déchaînait la puissance de son quirk faisait monter sa température et pas à cause des flammes, (d'accord, il était à moitié dur dès que l'homme posait son regard sur lui, il devait se l'avouer ). Décidant d'intervenir, car ce serait une grande perte si l'homme venait à être blessé (il doit s'avouer qu'il aime bien sa morale, et il ne doute pas de l'utilité que de sa fidélité, s'ils arrivent à la gagner ).  
« Hey, les deux idiots » s'exclama t'il.

Un «A qui tu parles ?»

menaçant lui répondis et il s'empressa d'activer son quirk les faisant se figer immédiatement, il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça marchait encore, ils auraient du mieux savoir que lui répondre (il ignora à quel point cela le faisait se sentir chaud à l'intérieur, le sentiment d'être à sa place) .

« Shigaraki, va donc appeler sensei, tu as besoin de te calmer. »

Une fois l'homme hors de la pièce, il laissa son quirk se dissiper, immédiatement une main légèrement plus chaude que la normale se posa sur sa gorge. Regardant calmement Dabi, Shinso lui envoya un regard paresseux.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu dois m'inviter à un rendez-vous avant de commencer cela ?»

Dabi laissa sa prise se relâcher légèrement avec surprise fixant l'adolescent devant lui avec un nouvel intérêt, notant ses cheveux violets en désordre, sa peau pale et son regard paresseux, son corps complètement détendu contre le sien. Il devait avouer ne pas avoir prêté beaucoup d'attention à celui-ci jusqu'à présent et il était plutôt étonné de la confiance qu'il affichait (sans compter qu'il fallait oser utiliser son quirk puis le désactiver sans se mettre à l'abri avant) mais dans ses yeux, il ne voyait pas de peur même si son pouls contre sa paume s'était légèrement accéléré ! Repensant aux mots du jeune devant lui, il laissa sa prise se transformer en une légère caresse observant avec amusement un frisson traverser l'adolescent devant lui. Il laissa un sourire narquois étirer ses lèvres.

« Tu es sur de vouloirs attendre un rendez-vous ?»

La dilatation des pupilles de Shinso voulait tout dire pour lui et il se rapprocha légèrement de lui se penchant à son oreille.

« Et si on se déplaçait ? Je te donnerais une bonne raison de trembler sous moi. »

Seul un sourire affamé lui répondit et il se dit qu'interrompre ça dispute n'étais peut-être pas si grave (il punirait le garçon d'une autre façon et il s'assurerait qu'il en redemande).

* * *

Voilà pour le petit drable! a bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
